Vertical shaft furnaces of similar construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,194 and 3,630,508. As disclosed in these two patents, vertical shaft furnaces have heretofore been protected by refractory materials in the hearth portion and at least partially up the vertical shaft portion.